gamemasterresourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Leader
Basic Outline: the Natural Leader is exactly that, a Natural Leader who takes charge and creates a team where before there was only a group. The Natural Leader doesn't seek recognition, only results from her team. She doesn't seek the limelight or the role of leader, but takes it up because somebody needs to carry the load. the Natural Leader is somebody who most people will instantly respect because she seeks the duty and doesn't ask for the praise, she only asks that the job get done. When a Natural Leader is at work, most people won't realize that somebody took charge until they go back over the events in their minds. Good Examples- Leonardo (TMNT), Cyclops, Captain Jean-Luc Picard (ST:TNG), Aragorn (Lord of the Rings), Captain America Motivation: The Natural Leader wants things to get done and does what is necessary to make that happen. The Natural Leader was placed in a situation where they had to grow up quickly and take charge in order to make ends meet or keep life from falling apart. The Natural Leader does not like being the leader and does not get a thrill out of it the way the Rebellious Princess or Cynical Veteran does. The Natural Leader sees leadership as a heavy burden, but she feels that if she doesn't carry it, then it simply won't get carried. So she carries the burden of leadership and tries to live up to her own impossibly high standards. When the Natural Leader is in command, she feels that everyone under her command is her responsibility and takes that very seriously. The Natural Leader often does not allow much time for a personal life, because there are things to do and they won't get done on their own. The Natural Leader will get along best with the Giant, the Composed Master and the Dutiful Samurai. Shey will feel as though she has to babysit the Comic Relief, the Callow Youth, and the Wise Scholar, while feeling as though she needs to hold the lease of the Wild Man, and the Dark Anti-hero. Shy will pity the Fated Ronin and have contempt for the Cynical Veteran- but still understand his weariness. Sample Description for this character (feel free to print this off). Description: You don't want to take charge. Everyone has greatness in them if only they work together. Everyone seems to be after the limelight, but what's the point of the limelight if the stage isn't finished? Being a leader means carrying a load and most people don't understand that. You do though and so you take it up because somebody needs to carry the load. You don't ask for praise, because you're only doing what needs be done and nobody should be praised for that. You don't bully or complain, because that won't help anyone. You would rather not lead, but if you must lead, then you will lead by example not by threats. In a better world you wouldn't have to and maybe someday you'll be able to rest, but until then you shoulder your load and continue on.